Kitten Wars
by Kaytil
Summary: Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the cutest cat of all? Or in this case, most beautiful, and instead of a mirror, it's Hollykit, trying to ease her brothers' anger. And eventually, she realizes something. Something she should have noticed long ago.


**Oh wow okay, this is my first fanfiction and stuff, so yeah, I don't own Warriors and I know this is a lousy Author's note, but I hope you enjoy it, and O.K. (This is an OLD story. My writing technique may have changed a bit.)**

If anything was worse than waking up to a bloody battle with Riverclan, it was waking up to screeching kits. Correction, screeching siblings. Hollykit sat up, her fur fluffed up and disheveled. She squinted against the glinting sun that was shining through the briar that protected the nursery. It was plainly obvious to Hollykit that her brothers were at it again. Would they ever stop fighting? Squirrelflight would usually stop them before it got serious, and Hollykit would go back to sleep. But their mother was out on patrol, and the other Queens were sleeping, completely oblivious to the noise. Thoroughly irritated, she staggered to her paws and crossed the nursery. She could only make out faint words coming from her brothers' mouths, as she was still groggy from sleep. Her brothers, Lionkit and Jaykit, were both crouched down on the ground, ears flat, hissing and spitting insults at each other's faces. When she got close enough to hear them, she wanted to turn around and go back to sleep. If she could. But she stayed.

"What's wrong, Jaykit?" Lionkit taunted, swiping his paw close enough to Jaykit's blind eyes to make him flinch. "Or should I say, Jaytwit?" That was then he promptly started laughing, while Jaykit was furious. He screeched, launching himself at Lionkit, who was unguarded, but before any damage could be inflicted, Hollykit intercepted, knocking her blind brother to the side. He was sent sprawling across the nursery, blank eyes showing confusion. Then as if realizing something, he scrambled up and exclaimed, "Hollykit, God! We woke you up again didn't we? Sorry!" All she could do was snort bitterly. She was amused at how he looked alarmed, but only a little. The sarcastic and snide side of her kicked in. "Really, are you sure Jaykit? Cause for all you know I could be a fox. Now, what's up?" She fluffed up her pelt, trying to look annoyed, which wasn't hard to do.

Recovering from his laughing fit, Lionkit swiftly answered, "Daisy said that Jaykit was a 'cute little kit'. But to me, I'm the cutest, because Brightheart said so." He puffed out his scrawny chest, as if he had caught a pheasant one handed, all by himself. But before he could say more, Jaytwi- no, Jay**kit, **Hollykit scolded herself. She made a deal with her mother, and she wasn't going to break it. So, ahem. Jaykit intercepted, his voice a higher octave than normal. "Lionkit called me ugly, saying that I should be glad that I was blind, so I couldn't see people's reactions when they look at my face. That," Jaykit continued, oblivious to Hollykit's horror struck face. "was when we started yelling."

The black she-cat shook her head, as if clearing it. Since when had Lionkit been so cruel to their brother? She cleared her throat, trying to sound bored and neutral.

"Ladies, you're both pretty. Now stop squabbling, kiss, make up, and let me sleep."

She swiftly turned away, deliberately walking slowing back to her nest of moss. She felt somewhat satisfied when she heard Lionkit huff indignantly, stalking away. She settled down in her nest, watching Jaykit slowly make his way to the entrance of the nursery. But before he could go fully out, she called him back. "Hey Jaykit." She smiled every time she looked at Jaykit's beautiful blind eyes, always filled with curiosity. She thought of how angry and hurt he looked during their previous conversation, and decided she didn't want to see him like that ever again. She would make him smile, just once, and whatever it would take, she would do it.

"I just wanted to let you know," She called out quietly, feeling a calming wave of sleep washing over her. "that I don't think you're ugly. In fact, you're beautiful."

And with that, she promptly fell asleep.

**Yes, there's a hint of Jayfeather/Hollyleaf sibling romance thing going on there, but it's one-sided of course. I always thought when I read the Warriors series, of how Lionblaze in the beginning, seemed to think he was better than Jayfeather. And I like Jayfeather. So there. Well I hoped you enjoyed it, because now I have to go practice guitar**


End file.
